(Adapted from the Applicant?s Abstract) The overall goals of the Animal Core are: (1) to provide the service of maintaining all records, performing necessary weaning, overseeing breeding programs, and genotyping all transgenic and gene-targeted mouse colonies; (2) to serve as a liaison between the transgenic facilities and the project investigators for the generation of new transgenic lines; (3) to order rats and prepare the required ?immediately centrifuged? rat serum for whole mouse embryo studies; and (4) to be responsible for ordering and maintaining the records for the acquisition and distribution of chick and quail eggs as needed by the various projects.